mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Noisy In Here (song)
It's Noisy In Here is a song dedicated to Mr. Noisy and has featured on the LP Mr. Men & Little Miss Sing Along, a sing-along album consisting predominantly of love songs. In this song's case, it could be Mr. Noisy himself singing towards his object of love/interest, who is a quiet and/or shy person. From the perspective of the singer, who is able to pick out someone who does not fit in and feels a similarity to them, this song could have as well been dedicated to and sung by Mr. Quiet. Lyrics social gathering chattering It's noisy in here, Woah-ho, so noisy in here! It's noisy and loud! Woah-ho, so noisy in here! It's noisy and loud! I can concentrate on you today The jukebox blaring and no one staring what're"what'er" is a shortened "whatever" anyone has to say You're pretending that you're just one of the crowd It's noisy in here, Woah-ho, so noisy in here! It's noisy and loud! I knew from the minute I met you, you were shy Though you tried to hide it like (you) belonged there, baby, well, I knew it was a lie Well, I'm no ??? and you know, big shot! It's noisy in here, Woah-ho, so noisy in here! It's noisy and hot! I know a secret hiding place where we can be alone There be nobody to bother us, not even on the phone There's nothing wrong with quiet cus it's really very nice to be alone with someone that you like and kiss them once or twice I bet there are so many things on which we both agree You're afraid to let me in on them so I can really see You are a person who can love another person tenderly But I can dig it, baby, cus you see, you're really just like me Can you hear me, baby, am I getting through to you? Cus there are so many things that we can see and do And I'm not kidding you girl, this is it! It's noisy in here! My my, so noisy in here! It's noisy! I know a secret hiding place where we can be alone There be nobody to bother us, not even on the phone There's nothing wrong with quiet cus it's really very nice to be alone with someone that you like and kiss them once or twice I bet there are so many things on which we both agree You're afraid to let me in on them so I can really see You are a person who can love another person tenderly But I can dig it, baby, cus you see, you're really just like me Yeah! I can concentrate on you today This jukebox blaring and no one's staring what'er anyone has to say And I'm not kidding you baby, this is it! It's noisy in here! Whoa girl, so noisy in here! It's noisy! Let's split!"split" as in from the crowd to be alone together Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Songs